mariofandomcom-20200222-history
World 6-1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 6-1 is a level from World 6 which appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is the first level of World 6. Overview This course features several rock ledges that Mario must hang from and rocky walls that can be climbed. This course has many Stone Spikes and multiple Bullet Bills which serve as the main obstacles of this course. This level contains a secret area just above the Checkpoint Flag accessible by jumping on a moving platform. Walkthrough Run right down the stairs to find a Spike throwing spiked rocks down into the gap. Jump the gap in between rocks so you don't take damage. Hit the Blocks here for a Coin and an Ice Flower. Keep moving right and jump up the platforms under the Paratroopa without getting hit by a rock. After taking out the Paratroopa, wall jump off the platform the Spike is standing on, and spin to the wall to the right. Wall jump from here and land on the Spike's head. You should bounce off a little bit to the left and hit a hidden ? Block with a 1-Up Mushroom. Jump back right and continue on. Climb the ledges along the trail of Coins and jump off when they lead down. Stay hanging as you move past the Spike as you move faster. Climb up and jump to the next ledge between rocks and sidestep across, but don't go so far as to hit the Paratroopa. Once it flies under the ledge, climb up the next ones to the right and work your way down the other side. Hit the Blocks outside to find two Coins and a Coin Block on the top row. A bit further ahead is a rotating Bill Blaster. These shoot a Bullet Bill then swap direction and shoot one the other way. Climb to on top of the Coin Block and jump along the path of Coins. You should land on top of the Bill Blaster. Jump to the moving platforms and stay on until you reach another trail of Coins. Follow these on to the next Bill Blaster, then jump over the last platforms to a Koopa on some Blocks. Hit the ? Block for an Ice Flower, then climb the Blocks and bounce off the Koopa to the Spike. Bounce again off the Spike to Star Coin #1. Then drop right and keep moving. Back inside, climb the wall but watch for the Paratroopa. Jump to the next ledge and the drop along the path of Coins to the ledge below. Drop to the next few ledges and climb across under the wall. Wait for the Paratroopas to move out of your way here, then make your way across the next ledges. Wait for the Spike above to throw a rock and then quickly climb the wall and move into the middle where it's safe. Wall jump off one of the Spike platforms and jump on both of the Spikes' heads, and collect the Coins above. Then drop back down and climb down the right wall safely to the Checkpoint Flag. The first ? Block here has an Ice Flower, and there is a Koopa and a Bill Blaster ahead. Jump past the Bill Blaster and get on to a platform moving upwards that is lower than the ledge you're standing on. Jump to the next lot of moving platforms and grab Star Coin #2 on the way. Then jump back to the first platforms and go high into the air. At the top of the screen, jump left to a platform in mid-air and then jump left again to find a pipe, which you should go into. This area is a bit like a mini-game, in which you hit the P-Switch above and then throw the ice cubes along the trails of Coins that appear to get as many as you can. Once the time runs out, enter the pipe on the right. Grab the Red Ring down here and climb the three ledges just further right to collect all eight Red Coins. Get your prize and continue to the next ledge. Time the Bill Blaster ahead so you can climb under the ledge past the wall without getting hit by a Bullet Bill. Quickly climb back up on the other side and wait for the Bullet Bills to pass. Then climb the wall to the top. Get past the Bills flying through this section and drop past the next ledge on to the wall. Slowly descend down the wall while avoiding the Bills. Quickly scamper to the Item Block and hit it for an item. Grab the item and get on top of the Item Block to avoid the masses of Bills that fly through underneath. If you get a Star, simply run wild, knocking out as many Bills as you can for some extra lives. Then jump to the Bill Blaster on the right and then to the ledge above. Up here are some Spikes. Wall jump off the first Spike's platform and then off the wall on the left and bounce off their heads to wipe them out. Above the last Spike's head is a hidden 1-Up Mushroom. Grab it if you want. After getting rid of them, climb back down and head back to the Item Block. Get two Bullet Bills from the Blaster high up on the left to follow you all the way out of the cave. Jump to the airborne platforms and use the Bullet Bills to reach a ledge high in the air that would be otherwise inaccessible. If you don't quite make it, you can wall jump up if you reach the side of the platform. Run left and grab Star Coin #3, then drop back down and jump to the Finish Flag. Enemies *Stone Spikes *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Bullet Bills *Bill Blasters Star Coins *'Star Coin 1': The first Star Coin is after the second row of moving platforms (the ones moving downward), floating above a Stone Spike. Mario and co. must jump on the Stone Spike to get it. *'Star Coin 2': The second Star Coin is floating between the third and fourth rows of moving platforms. *'Star Coin 3':The third Star Coin is hidden in a small opening in the rocks near the end of the level. Mario and co. must use Bullet Bills to reach it. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Mountain-themed